A Year in Canada
by luthien-yavetil
Summary: Pete Pumps - to Tazusa's surprise - is not dead. When the seventeen-year-old gets sent to Canada to teach skating, she reunites with an ALIVE Pete! Unfortunately, although he had come back to life, Pete gets banned from skating from his dad. Uh oh!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! I just finished watching the anime and couldn't help making fanfiction! I have no idea what to do with it so I'm posting it here! Yeaaaah!

Note:

Underline Speaking or thinking in Japanese. Sorry. Just to make things clear.

Tazusa sighed as she flipped through the channels. _Boring... Boring... Boring... The Championship in Toronto... Boring... Hold on!_Tazusa flipped back. A smile came creeping on her face. It was her performance. Her Cinderella performance with her invisible prince. She sighed as she put down her remote and watched herself skate on the ice, remembering how she felt when she was skating on that day.

"Nee-san!" exclaimed a voice. Tazusa's younger sister, Yoko Sakarano, dashed into the room, clutching a cordless phone with her hand over the reciever. "Nee-san! Nee-san! You've been invited to go to Canada to help teach how to skate!" Yoko exclaimed breathlessly. Tazusa perked up.

"What?" she asked, turning to her sister.

_"Hello...? Ah... G-Good morning... Or is it afternoon there? Ah! I mean, good morning Miss Sakarano... Err..."_

"I can speak English quite fluently, thank you." said Tazusa calmly. "There is no need for you to attempt in speaking Japanese." Ever since Pete disappeared, Tazusa did her best in studying English. It was tough, but she finally managed to get the hang of speaking that other language. There was a relieved sigh at the other end of the line.

_"Thank goodness... Ah, Miss Sakarano, we are inviting you to come to Ca-"_

"Yes, I know." Tazusa replied. "But this is all so sudden. When will I have to leave, anyway?"

_"Ah... Three days from now..."_ A vein pulsed at the back of Tazusa's head. Yoko cautiously backed away.

"And you just bothered to tell me of this invitation today?" Tazusa asked angrily, a fist rising.

_"A-Actually..."_ said the person at the other end of the line, sensing hostility from the seventeen-year-old world-famous skater. _"We had already informed your coach a month ago about this plan and he agreed to it..."_

"WHAT!?" The house shook violently because of all the force Tazusa was putting in her stomps as she headed downstairs. Tazusa's couch, Yuji Takashima, and his wife, looked up, wondering what was the source of all the noise. "COAAACH!" Tazusa yelled as she stormed into the room. Takashima sweatdropped.

"I should have known..." he muttered to himself.

"COAAAACH!" Tazusa yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT I'M SUPPOSED TO GO TO CANADA THREE DAYS FROM NOW!?"

That's it so far. Yes, chapters are short but it's a really long fanfiction. Stay tuned.

P.S., If you're wondering about my Gakuen Alice Fanfiction… I'M SO SORRY! I haven't been writing it in a while… I just… suddenly ran out of plots. To be more precise, I kinda forgot. Oops. I promise to try to finish it! Please forgive me!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. And yes, I am putting an OC in here. Again. What is up with me and OCs? Oh well. No matter. CONTINUE ON!

Tazusa sighed. Then she looked around. She was standing in a Canadian airport in Montreal, holding a large roller bag.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Ah... You'll have to stay with a family who agreed to take you in. Don't worry! You'll just be staying in Canada for a year, and you will also be able to continue your studies there! It's not like you're going to die...!"__ Takashima exclaimed, sweatdropping. Tazusa kicked him._

_"I'm not, but you are!"__ she yelled._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Tazusa looked around. Takashima told her that the family she was going to stay with was going to pick her up. He had sent them a picture of her, so there was nothing for Tazusa to do but wait. Thirty minutes passed... Then that thirty minutes turned into an hour. Tazusa sighed again and found a seat to sit down on. She rested her chin on her palms, extremely bored... and lonely. Her eyes turned distant as she started remembering a certain blond haired ghost that used to possess her.

"Hello? Hello? Oh honestly!" a voice exclaimed. Tazusa came to her senses. Someone was waving a hand in front of her face. Tazusa turned her head to the person who was waving. "Ah, finally," said a blond haired and light blue eyed thirteen-year-old girl. "You're out of your dreamworld."

"Ah... Hello..." Tazusa stammered, not knowing if she was supposed to use Japanese or English. The girl smiled cheerfully as Tazusa stood up.

"Hi!" the girl said, switching to English. "Are you Tazusa Sakarano?"

"Y-Yes..." Tazusa replied, calming down. "Are you... one of the people I'm going to stay with in this country?" The girl nodded and outstretched her hand.

"My name is Stella. It's nice to meet you." Tazusa took the hand and shook it.

"Same with me," Tazusa said, feeling comfortable talking to the girl. At least she wasn't going all googly-eyed in seeing Tazusa.

"OHMIGOD! ISN'T THAT TAZUSA SAKARANO, THE WORLD-FAMOUS JAPANESE SKATER!?"

"What!? OH WOW! IT IS HER!"

"I'M GOING TO GET HER AUTOGRAPH!"

"Eep. I think we need to go now." Stella said when she saw Tazusa's Canadian fans pointing at Tazusa excitedly.

"I'm with you," Tazusa said, as she grabbed the handle of her roller bag. The two of them started running as fast as they could towards the exit of the airport.

Next chapter:D


	3. Chapter 3

On to the story!

"I've never ran so fast in my entire life..." Stella panted as they both leaned on a tree outside the airport. "So that's how being a star's like..."

"Haha..." laughed Tazusa half-heartedly, still weak from their run. Soon, they had regained their breath.

"We'd better get to my place as soon as possible before that happens again..." Stella said to Tazusa. Tazusa nodded.

"Lead the way."

"I heard that your coach was trying to keep your invitation to here a secret." Stella said, smiling at Tazusa as they walked. Tazusa's eyes flashed.

"Yeah," she said angrily. "I can't believe it. Things like these aren't meant to be kept as surprises!" Stella laughed.

"Come on. Let's go." Suddenly, they heard a loud rushing noise coming from behind them. They turned around. A plane was taking off. Tazusa smiled as they watched the plane flew higher and higher into the sky to finally disappear in the distance. There was a moment of silence. "Come on..." Stella said, turning to Tazusa. Tazusa turned back to Stella and nodded.

"Dad! I'm home!" Stella exclaimed as they entered the small two-storey house.

"Um... Small house..." muttered Tazusa. Stella laughed.

"Sorry... Your coach wrote that you lived in a mansion." Stella said as she closed the door behind them. "You mustn't be used to such a small house, huh?"

"Ahahahaha..." Tazusa laughed a bit nervously, realizing how impolite she was. Suddenly, a tall man with a mustache with Stella's eye color and hair color entered the room.

"A-Ah! Stella!" the man exclaimed. "Y-You're b-back...!"

"Don't worry dad, Tazusa can speak English." Stella said, smiling at her father.

"Ah... Really? Thank goodness." said Stella's father, relieved. He turned to Tazusa. "Welcome, Tazusa Sakarano. We are very glad you are here to stay with us."

"Y-Yeah..." Tazusa said, smiling back. She was not used to people being so nice to her. She was more used to them asking for her autograph, or, in the case of the reporters in Japan, asking her if the rumors they made up were true.

"Here, let me take that and we'll show you to your room." said Stella's father as he walked over. Tazusa nodded and gave him her roller bag. They started heading up the stairs. They entered the room at the end of the hall. "My son used to stay in this room," said Stella's father as they entered the room. Tazusa saw that the room was looking like it was still occupied. Posters of planes lined the walls and hanging from the fan on the ceiling were small model planes on strings. There was also a small bookshelf at the corner of the room which had books on planes and aerobatics on every level.

"Sorry on how it looks like right now..." laughed Stella nervously, scratching the back of her head. "We didn't have the heart to clean up the room..."

"Ah... It's all right, I guess. I can do that for you two." Tazusa assured. Stella and her father's faces faltered a bit. Tazusa mentally panicked and said something else for a slight change in topic. "H-Hey Stella, where is your brother right now anyway?" Stella looked down sadly.

"He's in the hospital."

"O-Oh..." Tazusa said. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Oh, it's all right," said Stella's father quickly. "Do you want us to take you to the place you'll be teaching in? I'll just put your bag on the bed." Tazusa nodded, having nothing to say.

It's obvious who's in the hospital, isn't it? OH COME ON!

Hehe. I was planning to divide this into two different chapters, but I realized that the chappy would be too short. To the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

After every review, I post a chapter. I think that's fair. Don't you?

"W-Wow!" exclaimed Tazusa as she looked at the rink she was assigned to teach in once a week, every Saturday. "T-This is even bigger than the rink I practice in!"

"Haha!" Stella laughed. "I bet you can't wait to get on the ice and start skating, huh?" Tazusa nodded her head excitedly.

"Tomorrow's going to be the first day you're going to start teaching," said Stella's father. "And quite a lot of kids signed up for your class. Do you think it's going to be quite troublesome tomorrow?"

"No, not at all," said Tazusa brightly. _Actually,_ thought Tazusa evilly, being the demon she really was, _I'm going to be the troublesome one tomorrow. I'll never give them a moment's rest..._

"Tazusa? Tazusa? Yoohoo...!" said Stella, waving her arm in front of Tazusa's face the second time that day.

"Ah!" Tazusa exclaimed, coming back to her senses again. "Oh! Sorry about that...!" Stella and her father both laughed while Tazusa scratched the back of her head, joining in the laughter as well.

Tazusa entered her room, yawning and stretching her arms. The jetlag was starting to get to her. She closed the door behind her, walked to her bed, sat down, and started opening her bag to unpack her stuff.

"Man, what a busy day..." Tazusa murmured to herself as she picked up he first thing she saw in her bag on top of all her clothes. It was a picture frame. Tazusa turned it over and stared at the picture the picture frame was framing. It was one of the pictures Kazuya had taken of her in Toronto when she was skating. Tazusa smiled. In the picture, Tazusa was off the ground and in the air, looking up and aiming higher and higher, her arms outstretched. It actually looked like someone was carrying her towards the sky. Tazusa sighed dreamily and placed the picture frame on the bedside table. She then noticed that there was also a picture frame also occupying the table. The frame was overturned, and Tazusa wasn't able to see the picture the picture frame was framing. She started reaching towards it to pick it up. Then suddenly, the door burst open and Stella dashed in, breathless. Tazusa pulled her hand back.

"Tazusa! Come on! We have to leave immediately!" Stella cried.

"H-Huh?" Tazusa asked.

"Come on, come on..." said Stella impatiently as Tazusa entered the car then closed the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Tazusa asked as Stella's father started the car.

"Big brother is getting up!" Stella explained.

"We recieved a call from the hospital." explained Stella's father as the car started leaving the driveway. "And... And they phoned to tell us that my son is stirring. I'm sorry for having to drag you with us, but..."

"Ah..." Tazusa said, understanding that a miracle was occuring for Stella and her father.

"It's been more than a year since I've seen my brother awake..." said Stella, her head bent and her hands on her lap. Tazusa saw that tears were falling and landing on Stella's lap. "It's been... so long..." Everyone in the car remained silent as the car raced down the roads and towards the hospital.

Onwards!


	5. Chapter 5

And on we go! Oh yeah, I forgot to put the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE. Thank you.

Pete Pumps tried seeing if he could recognize his surroundings without opening his eyes. Nope, nothing. All he knew was that there was some sort of oxygen mask on him. And there were also beeping noises all around him. Then he started remembering what had happened to him. _One hundred days..._ Pete thought. _Hey... Don't tell me all that was just... a dream?_ Pete closed his eyes even tighter. _No way... Was it all just a dream...? Don't tell me... the becoming a ghost... the possession... the one hundred days... Tazusa... Was it all just a dream?_ Pete groaned and tried sitting up, and at the same time removed the oxygen mask on his mouth. He opened his eyes. _Yup, just as I expected._ Pete thought grimly as he looked around and recognized the white walls of the room. _I'm in a hospital... So I didn't die... So... It really was a dream..._ A nurse entered the room and she smiled when she saw that Pete was awake.

"Hello..." Peter greeted. The nurse looked confused. Pete quickly switched to English. "Ah, sorry about that." Pete said. "Hello... Ah, how long have I been in here?" The nurse glanced quickly at the clipboard she was reading.

"Umm... About one and a half year you've been in that coma." the nurse replied. She smiled kindly at Pete. "We've already informed your father and sister about you when you started stirring. They sounded very ecstatic when they heard you were getting up." Pete remembered his father and his sister and couldn't help smiling.

"Dad... Stella..."

SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! I'm sorry. But the story has a lot of chapters, so I hope that could make up for the shortness of each one.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! SIX (I repeat,) SIX REVIEWS! And yes, I consider that a lot. I don't know why. Anyway, I just realized that I don't really have too much time for writing this fanfic because the computer's getting out of my reach. But DO NOT WORRY! For one, I am writing portions of the story with my HAND! Yes, my HAND! But it does take me a while typing what I wrote into the computer. Please be patient.

"Come on! Come on!" Stella exclaimed, dragging Tazusa with her towards the elevator as they entered the hospital.

"Stella! Wait! We need to log in at the front desk!" Stella's father exclaimed after them.

"We'll go on ahead! You can log in our names!" Stella exclaimed as she punched the button of the elevator pointing up. The elevator dinged and arrived on their floor. Stella ran in, bringing Tazusa with her.

"A-Ah... Stella..." Tazusa said as the doors closed. Stella pressed the button of the ninth floor, actually hopping with excitement. She then realized that she had been ignoring Tazusa.

"Oh! I'm sorry Tazusa!" Stella exclaimed, turning to her. "It's just that... It's been so long since I've actually seen my brother. Ever since he fell into that coma, our family hasn't been the same... First mom, then him..."

"Hmm? Why? What happened to your mother?" Tazusa asked insensitively even before she could stop herself. Stella sighed.

"She died eight years ago..." Stella admitted as she turned her head to look up at the screen flashing the floor numbers. Tazusa's eyes widened a bit.

_Whoa... Stella and her dad have been through so much...__ -Ding!-_ They exited the elevator. Stella looked around a bit before she found the sign leading to the ward her brother was staying in.

"Let's go," she said, smiling at Tazusa. Tazusa nodded and Stella started leading her new friend to the ward.

Pete stared at the hospital food on a tray on his lap another nurse had brought to him just five minutes ago. His face was deathly pale. The lunch the hospital provided for him? Tomato salad. He had already finished the lettuce leaves. And the hospital staff were expecting him to eat everything in the bowl.

"Wonderful..." Pete muttered to himself. "Juuust wonderful..." He was in the middle of deciding whether or not the hospital would notice if he hid the tomatoes under his pillow when he was suddenly reminded of Tazusa, who would eat incredible amounts of tomato just to torture him. His eyes fogged up and he turned towards the gigantic window in his room. _I really can't believe that even Tazusa was also a dream..._ he thought. _And... she seemed so real..._ Suddenly, the door of the room burst open.

"It really is true! You're awake!" Suddenly, Pete was knocked over his bed by a thirteen-year-old girl.

"Gaaaah! Stella!" Pete exclaimed as tomato went flying around the room.

"Do you have any idea how worried dad and I have been, buster!? I swear, you have to make up for being unconscious for those one and a half years!"

"Stella! You're squishing my lungs!" Pete yelled.

"I don't care! Oh, I missed you so much...!" Pete groaned when he was finally able to sit up. He looked around. Then his eyes rested on the face of the person standing at the door of the room. His jaw dropped. "No way..." he whispered. "Tazusa?"

Good news. No school on Wednesday. Cross your fingers and hope for big chapters on that day! Oh, and also, PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

INTRODUCING (drumroll) CHAPTER SEVEN!

Tazusa couldn't believe her eyes. She stared at the boy who was sitting on the floor with his sister on his lap. Her mouth open and closed like a fish. Finally, she regained her voice.

"Pete...?" she whispered. Stella sat up.

"Oh yeah." she said. "Pete, meet Tazusa Sakarano. She's a world-famous skater from Japan. She got fourth place at a championship in Toronto last year, on this exact day. She'll be staying in our place for a year and will be teaching a class in the skating rink near our house every Saturday until she leaves." But Pete and Tazusa weren't listening. They were too busy staring at each other, awestruck. "Err... Tazusa? Pete? Are you both all right?"

"I'm sorry I took so long!" Mr. Pumps entered the room, out of breath. "Pete!?" His eyes widened when he saw his son on the floor, awake. He silently walked over, kneeled down, and hugged both his son and daughter tightly.

"Ah... It's nice to meet you, Tazusa." Pete said, sweatdropping as he outstretched his hand towards Tazusa. He was sitting again on his bed, and his sister, his father, and Tazusa were standing beside it. _This is just so weird... But I can't talk to her openly yet, with dad and Stella here watching..._ Tazusa seemed to be thinking the same thing Pete was.

"Ah... Yeah, same goes for me, Pete." Tazusa replied, shaking his hand. Suddenly, her eyes widened. _His hand...! I can feel it!_ Pete and Tazusa quickly pulled their hands away from each other, both blushing. Stella looked at each of them a few times, frowning.

"You both are acting weird." she said.

"S-Stella!" exclaimed Mr. Pumps. Stella shrugged.

"It's true." she said simply. Then she sighed and smirked. "Dad, what do you say we go out and ask some of the nurses about Pete's chart? There are still a few things I want to verify. You know how I want to become a doctor in the future."

"Ah... Sure..." said Mr. Pumps, sweatdropping. "Tazusa, do you want to stay here so you could get to know Pete?"

"Umm... I guess?" Tazusa replied. Stella nodded happily and started pushing her father out of the room. Before she closed the door behind them, she stuck out her tongue at Pete and Tazusa. -Click!- The door closed. And Pete and Tazusa were all alone in the room.

Hey, can you guys help me? I don't know what the name of the waitress song is. Did the anime mention the name? Please tell me through reviews. Thank you dear readers.


	8. Chapter 8

TWELVE REVIEWS!? ALREADY!? Whoa… I feel so loved…

"Ah... Hey Tazusa," Pete greeted in Japanese, unsure of what to say. "Umm... Remember me?"

"Of course I do, stupid!" Tazusa cried, making Pete jump in surprise. "How... How could I forget someone who possessed me for a hundred days...?" She bent her head. Tears fell from her eyes. Pete started panicking.

"H-Hey! Are you crying!? P-Please don't...!" Pete exclaimed.

"You idiot..." Tazusa mumbled then raised her head, smiling. "I'm crying tears of happiness! I can't believe it! I thought... I thought I would never get a chance to see you again!" Pete smiled back at her.

"Tazusa..." Tazusa wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"You parasite Canadian..." Tazusa said. "I can't believe you don't know of how much I missed you..."

"Aaaw, the Ten Billion Dollar Girl is in love with me!" Pete teased. Then the atmosphere in the room completely changed. Tazusa turned around and stomped out of the room. When she returned, she was carrying a can of tomato juice she got at a vending machine down the hall. Where she got the money? She switched her Japanese money for Canadian back at the airport. Tazusa popped open the can and lifted it to her lips. Pete sweatdropped. "Ah... Tazusa, you know that wouldn't work with me." Pete said. Tazusa glared.

"And why not?" she asked, glaring as she lowered the can.

"Because I'm not possessing you anymore," Pete replied simply. "So I can't taste everything you're tasting anymore." Tazusa almost fell to the floor when she realized how right Pete was.

"All right then..." Tazusa said, her eyes glinting as she walked towards Pete. She held out the can at him. "Drink it."

"N-No way!" Pete said, looking away.

"Drink it..." said Tazusa murderously.

"No!"

"DRINK IT!"

"UWAAAAAH!"

"Is everything all right in here!?" Stella asked as she ran in the room. She then stopped and saw her brother covered in tomato juice and the perpetrator, Tazusa, was standing nearby holding an empty can of tomato juice. Stella allowed her brain to process information to tell her what just happened. Then it clicked. She started laughing uncontrollably. "TOMATO!" she shrieked, rolling on the floor. "I can't believe it! Now she knows you hate tomatoes!" Pete was looking like he was about to faint. He was already swaying side-to-side, with a blank expression on his face. Tazusa smirked contentedly as she crushed the empty tomato juice can in her hand. When Mr. Pumps came back into the room, he actually went out and checked the sign on the door of the room to make sure he didn't enter the wrong room by mistake.

Hmm? Alright, then. Its okay if you can't really give the title of the song, I just wanted to use it on one of the future chapters for reference. Oh, and here's a brief description of my OC in here, Stella.

Name: Stella Pumps

Speaks in: Mostly English, but is fluent in Japanese (she started learning when she heard Tazusa was coming to stay with her and her father)

Personality: patient, strict with manners, procrastinator

Characteristics: Blond hair, blue eyes, 159 cm in height

Age:13

School: St. James' Catholic School (MADE IT UP. If a school like that really does exist in Montreal, then…)

Loves: Cooking, cleaning, washing laundry, gardening, sleeping

Talents: Piano, singing

Horrible at: Dancing, math

Other: she gets sick quite easily. She has been able to sleep overnight in the hospital nineteen times already. That's basically half the reason why she wants to become a doctor.

Job in this story: To help the story end up PetexTazusa. As you may have noticed at the last chapter, it was because of her that Pete and Tazusa managed to have their first private talk with each other.

I also made this description to make this character have some sort of personality. In all my other stories, my characters have all these personalities, and it gets confusing for most readers. So yeah, I already know how Pete and Tazusa are like from the anime makers (bless them). NOW! TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for helping me back there! Okay! Here's another chapter! Hope it's long enough for you!

"Whooo! I'm in a wheelchair! I always wondered how it felt like to be on one of these!" the red Pete exclaimed happily on his wheelchair as his sister pushed him towards the elevator. He wasn't able to get the chance to wash off the tomato, and just had to deal with it until the Pumps and Tazusa reached the house.

"You just woke up from a coma and you're this cheerful..." Mr. Pumps said, sweatdropping as he looked at Pete. "Honestly, I don't believe you..." Tazusa was walking behind, a small smile on her face.

_Heh... I almost forgot how cheerful Pete an be in times like these..._

"Alright," Stella said sternly to her brother as the elevator doors closed behind them all. "The doctors allowed said you are a-okay, but dad and I aren't so sure. So until we get out of the hospital you have to stay on this wheelchair-"

"No complaints!"

"-and after that, you can get off." Stella finished and then punched her brother's head, extremely annoyed and a vein about to pop at the back of her head. "And when are you going to stop interrupting people in the middle of their sentences, Pete Pumps!? Didn't I tell you to stop doing that!? You are so impolite!"

"Ite..." Pete said, wincing as he put his hands on his head.

Soon, they were all in the car heading back home. Pete had been discharged from the hospital already, since the doctors couldn't find any reason for him to stay. All of Pete's wounds from the crash had already healed, and all that remained was a scar on his left hand. Stella had started filling in Pete on what happened while he was in the coma.

"...and they even renovated the school! Can you believe that!?" laughed Stella.

"No way, the principal finally renovated the school!?" Pete laughed. Stella nodded. Then she turned to Tazusa.

"Oh, and Tazusa, you'll be attending the same school Pete and I are, if that's okay with you." Stella said.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine with it." Tazusa assured.

"That's good." Stella said. Then she remembered something. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she turned back towards her brother. "And they also renovated your aerobatics school!" Suddenly, the car swerved to the right. Tazusa, Pete, and Stella would have fallen off their seats if it weren't for their seatbelts.

"Dad, something wrong!?" Pete asked the driver. There was a few moments of silence.

"Pete... I'm forbidding you from practicing aerobatics from now on."

"W-What!?" Pete asked, his eyes becoming very wide. "D-Dad... You don't mean that..." Stella and Tazusa were silent but were both as wide eyed as Pete.

"I'm afraid I do," said Mr. Pumps quietly as he slowed down the car at the sight of a red light. Pete was speechless. So his sister decided to voice out for him.

"Dad, you can't do that!" Stella exclaimed. "Aerobatics is big brother's life! You can't just take that away from him!"

"Stella, think about it." said Mr. Pumps sternly. "Your mother died because of aerobatics. And the reason why your brother fell into that coma was because of aerobatics as well. Do you want him to fall into another coma?" Stella went silent.

"D-Dad, can't we come to an agreement here?" Pete asked. "L-Listen, um... I promise I will get a new hobby! Y-Yeah! If I stay on that hobby for about a year and become really good at it, then I can go practice aerobatics again!" The red light turned green. But the car didn't move.

"Pete... If I allow that, there's no changing the terms, understand?" asked Mr. Pumps.

"I understand!" said Pete determinedly as the cars behind them started honking. Mr. Pumps nodded once then started driving again.

POOR PETE!!!! sobsob

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Oh I remember writing this chapter. It was so fun. &grins&

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that, Tazusa," said Mr. Pumps as they all entered the house again. Tazusa remained silent. Pete's head was bent.

"I'm... I'm going up to my room." Pete said and started heading for the stairs.

"Poor Pete..." sighed Stella as everyone else started entering the sitting room. Suddenly, Tazusa realized something. Her bag was laid open on the bed in Pete's room. And her garments were on top of everything else in her open bag. Or, to be more precise, her undergarments. Her face started turning very red.

_OH SHOOT!_ She started dashing out of the room and after Pete. Stella and her father just stood there, blinking in confusion.

"W-Waaait!" Tazusa cried, unconsciously talking in Japanese as she managed to stop Peter from opening the door to his room.

"Huh? Tazusa?" Pete asked in the same language, turning to her.

"Don't you dare enter there!" said Tazusa threateningly. Pete sweatdropped.

"But... It's my room..."

"Yeah, but my stuff are in there!" Tazusa exclaimed angrily. She entered the room and shut the door behind her. Pete patiently waited outside.

"Can I come in now?"

"Y-Yeah..." came the reply in English. Pete entered the room and closed the door behind him. And he saw Tazusa sitting down on top of her bag on the floor and looking at a picture that used to stay face-down on his bedside table.

"T-Tazusa!" Pete exclaimed as he hurried over. He looked over Tazusa's shoulder. In the picture were three people, one red haired middle-aged woman wearing a pilot helmet, and two small blond children, one looking about five and the other nine. They were all laughing and waving at the camera.

"Pete..." said Tazusa, her head bent and her face unseen as she slowly sat up. "Tell me... That woman... is she your mother?" Pete's expression softened.

"Yeah... She's pretty, isn't she? I got my love of flying from her. That picture was taken... a week before the accident." Pete said softly. "It was the same... as what happened to me. The plane crashed... and she died."

"Pete..." Pete saw that Tazusa's hands were shaking.

"Tazusa!" he said, reaching out and putting his hands over hers. Tazusa's hands suddenly stopped shaking. A relieved smile came on Pete's face.

"You know what Pete?" Tazusa asked loudly and Pete scurried back in surprise. Tazusa smirked, turned around, and pointed at him. "Let me ask you a question."

"S-Sure..." Pete said.

"What exactly is that other hobby you decided to get into and become good at in a year?" Tazusa asked. A depressed aura suddenly surrounded Pete.

"Actually, I have no idea... I just said the first idea that came on my mind that could help me be able to let my father let me do aerobatics again..."

"Just as I thought," said Tazusa, eyes glinting maliciously. "In other words, you did the exact same thing I did to Sarcatic the Third a long time ago." Her head raised sharply and blue fires burned behind her. "That settles it!" she exclaimed. "Your new hobby shall be **figure skating** and **I** shall be your instructor!" Pete's face paled.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Like I said in the last chapter, POOR PETE! Okay! I just received news from good ol' television that there won't be any school tomorrow. So I'm in a good mood right now and that is the reason why I'm posting two chapters in one day! Yaaay! Oh, don't expect chapters coming every day. I'm really busy these days. It's tough. Please forgive me if you're expecting much of me. I'm so sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Several things you must know right now:

1. Pinoy ako, Pinoy tayooooo! Yes, I am Filipino, and I am proud of it!

2. It's four am and it's raining outside. And yes, I am cranky.

3. I spent the whole morning (12-4am) writing chapters for this story. Feel grateful.

4. I am still trying to attempt writing Alice in America: The Journey. It isn't working out very well.

5. My sister's awake at this time as well. She's not cranky. I don't know why.

6. I'm full of pizza.

7. This chapter's three pages long. Yay!

"B-But Tazusa, think about it!" Pete stammered as he tried to change Queen Stubborn's mind. "You will be too busy to teach me figure skating!"

"What do you mean by that?" Tazusa asked, smirking. "Teaching has to be one of my jobs here in Canada! Didn't you hear your sister? Every Saturday morning in the skating rink I'll be teaching how to skate! That's a perfect time, place, and chance for you and your new hobby!"

"B-But I can't skate..." Pete said, sweatdropping.

"What do you mean you can't skate!?" asked Tazusa, lowering her hand and glaring. "Wasn't it you yourself who said that skating's a lot like aerobatics!? If you try hard enough, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two!"

"B-But Tazusa!"

"There's no use in trying to change my mind, Pete Pumps." said Tazusa, her arms crossed and face smug. "I'm going to sign you up for skating lessons and there's nothing you can do about it." Meanwhile, downstairs, Stella and her father were listening to the loud parts of the conversation upstairs.

"So Tazusa's going to be teaching Pete skating, huh?" Stella asked, smiling. "Well that sounds interesting..." Mr. Pumps had been listening as well, but he wasn't smiling.

"Tazusa, you're so evil!" Pete complained back in English as Tazusa put the picture back on the bedside table. Tazusa rolled her eyes.

"Now you know how I felt when you were doing the same thing I'm doing to you now." said Tazusa. Pete noticed the other picture frame on the table. He walked over and picked it up. Then he smiled.

"Hey, who took this?" he asked. Tazusa saw him looking at the picture.

"Oh, Kazuya took it." Tazusa replied and smiled. "And if you're wondering, yes he and Kyoko ended up together." Pete raised an eyebrow.

"You're using first names, I see." Pete said. "You guys are all good friends now, huh?"

"I guess you can say that." said Tazusa. Pete was silent for a minute as he stared at the picture.

"You really did incredible on that day." Pete said suddenly. "I still don't understand how you ended up fourth place."

"I did incredible?" Tazusa snorted. Pete looked at her, surprised. "**We** did incredible." Tazusa said, smiling at him as she lifted up the handle of her bag. Pete smiled back. "Come on," said Tazusa, heading for the door. "Let's go."

"Hey Tazusa," Pete spoke up as he helped carry Tazusa's bag down the stairs and to the first door landing. "Why are you bringing your bag downstairs, anyway?" Tazusa rolled her eyes.

"To ask your father if there's another room I can stay in. I can't stay in your room anymore." Tazusa replied. Pete grinned.

"Why not? We can even bunk in the same bed. We've slept together before, haven't we?" _Slap!_

"You perverted Canadian parasite..."

"Ah, Tazusa, you do know slapping yourself isn't causing me any pain anymore, right?"

"Oh yeah..." _Slap!_

"Ow!"

"Wow! That felt good! I didn't even feel a thing!"

"Tazusa..." Suddenly, Tazusa stopped as they came upon the first floor. "Hmm? Something wrong?" Pete asked.

"Listen..." Tazusa said. They did. There was a sound of someone playing the piano. It was coming from the sitting room. Tazusa and Pete peeked into the sitting room. Stella was playing on the piano.

"Hey, I recognize that song..." Tazusa muttered. She then gasped. It was the Waitress Song! She looked at Pete's face, who was grinning at his sister.

"She got better while I was gone." Pete remarked. Stella noticed them and cut her song short. She stood up and waved. Mr. Pumps, who was sitting on one of the couches reading a book, looked up.

"Ah, I see you two are back." he said.

"Yes. Ah... Mr. Pumps, is there another room I could stay in?" Tazusa asked as she and Pete entered. Mr. Pumps frowned as he closed his book and laid it on the table.

"Sadly, no..."

"You can stay with me in my room." said Stella thoughtfully as she walked off the platform the piano was on. "I can get my sleeping bag out of the closet... Oh yeah!" she suddenly said and grinned at Pete and Tazusa. "What do you two want for dinner?" she asked.

THREE PAGES! THREE! This twelve-year-old is feeling so proud of herself. &sniff&


	12. Chapter 12

Twenty one reviews. Yay! Haha, thanks for reviewing, guys. Please keep reviewing and please give me some things you want to see in the story. For example, specialstories, I just might (MIGHT) put your idea into one of the future chapters. And (because of boredom) what do you guys think of making Pete have a fanclub? That's another possibility in future chapters. I think I got the fanclub thing from Gakuen Alice or from something else. Wehehehehe. Anyway, I'd better stop now before this author's note becomes longer than the chapter! Read on!

"Huh?" Tazusa asked, a bit surprised at the sudden coming of this question.

"Steak." Pete replied almost immediately. Stella nodded.

"And what about you, Tazusa?" she asked, turning to her.

"A-Anything's fine with me..." Tazusa replied, sweatdropping. She didn't know of what kinds of food Canadians have in their kitchens.

"If you're sure. I'll get started right away." Stella said then dashed off. Mr. Pumps leaned forward and got the remote from the coffee table.

"Why don't you two sit down?" he asked them as he switched on the TV. "Dinner will definately take a while." Pete just shrugged and walked over and Tazusa, confused, followed. They both sat down and looked at the TV. It was set in Discovery Channel and it was showing 'How Do They Do It? - Airplanes'. Pete leaned forward excitedly. Mr. Pumps promptly changed the channel to Animal Planet and Pete leaned back, disappointed. They all sat there in silence for thirty minutes. Finally, Stella stuck her head out the kitchen door (which, incidentally, was connected to the sitting room).

"Dinner's ready!" she exclaimed. Pete immediately stood up.

"Come on Tazusa," he said happily, grabbing Tazusa's hand and pulling her towards the kitchen, which was connected to the dining room.

"Ah... Yeah..." Tazusa said, a bit embarassed as she also stood up and followed Pete. Mr. Pumps turned off the TV and also stood up. Soon, they were all sitting around the dining room table. They had finished saying grace and Pete was happily slicing the steak for everyone.

"For you, Stel," Pete said cheerfully, putting pieces of steak on his sister's plate. "For you, dad," He placed pieces of steak on his dad's plate. "For you, Tazusa," Pete said, putting a whole lot of steak on Tazusa's plate. Tazusa sweatdropped. "Aaaaand the rest for me!" Pete said happily, putting the rest of the steak (which was more than Stella, Mr. Pumps, and Tazusa's steak portions combined) on his plate.

"Hey, no fair!" Stella whined. "I cooked it! Give me some of your share!"

"No can do Stel!" Pete said brightly, holding his plate over his head and out of his sister's reach. Stella pouted as she pulled her hands back and Pete placed his plate back on the table.

"I hope you die of heart failure..." Stella muttered angrily.

"You cooked all this...?" Tazusa asked Stella as she looked at the many foods on the table. Mashed potatoes, cesar salad, spaghetti... Stella laughed.

"Looks like I cooked a bit too much, didn't I?" she asked as she started reaching for the spaghetti.

"Yeah..." Tazusa admitted.

"Ah well. We can use the leftovers for tomorrow's breakfast." said Mr. Pumps. Tazusa nodded then started trying the steak.

"It's good!" she exclaimed in Japanese even before she could stop herself.

"Really?" Stella asked. Tazusa nodded.

"Do you do all the cooking in the house?" she asked. Stella shook her head and pointed at her brother and her father, who were both chewing on steak and looked surprised when Stella pointed at them.

"Before he fell into a coma, Pete always did breakfast. When he fell into it, I had to do it. Usually, Pete makes breakfast, dad makes lunch, and (sometimes) supper and dinner up to me." Stella explained. "And actually, that's about all the housework they do." She glared at Pete and her dad and Pete started playing with his food while Mr. Pumps swallowed and started whistling, looking very interested in the ceiling fan.

"I see. So you do everything else? How lazy of them."

"You are so right." During dinner, Pete and his father rarely talked, for Stella and Tazusa were doing all the talking by saying how hopeless men are, pretending to ignore Pete and Mr. Pumps. Soon, dinner had ended and they were all cleaning up.

"Thanks for the dinner." Pete said as he stood up from his chair and Stella started gathering the plates. After Stella had finished washing the dishes (with Tazusa's help, who wanted to make it a point that boys really were hopeless), the kids decided to head up early. Mr. Pumps wanted to stay downstairs to watch the evening news. "Ack... It's even harder to carry this up the stairs!" Pete groaned as he struggled with Tazusa's luggage. "I don't even know why you had to bring this down, we could've just left this upstairs!" Tazusa would've kicked him if Stella wasn't watching.

"You have no right to say that to me!" Tazusa told him as Stella just stood there in the background, sweatdropping.

"I swear, if Pete wasn't my brother, I would think you two have met before..." Stella said. Tazusa turned to her, laughing nervously.

"Oh really?" she said and started babbling on and on, not wanting Stella to learn of what happened the year before, as Pete successfully managed to heave the roller bag onto the first step. His happiness faltered when he saw the seventeen more steps he had to haul the bag over.

AND TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	13. Chapter 13

You must know a few things about this chapter. I based the iPod songs here on some of the songs in MY iPod. Okay! Read on!

Soon, Tazusa was entering Stella's room with her roller bag. Stella wanted to get to the bathroom first before Pete to brush her teeth, so she just quickly gave Tazusa the description of her bedroom door then darted past her brother, beating him to the bathroom. Tazusa looked around Stella's room. Like Pete's, it wasn't very big. There was a door connecting to closet, and the bed in the room was half the size of Tazusa's. There was a radiator near the small window in the room, a dresser near the closet door, and there wasn't even one bean bag in the room. Not even a study table. Tazusa sweatdropped.

_I really have to get used to the way of people who aren't rich..._ Tazusa sighed then dragged her bag to the middle of the room. She noticed something on the bedside table right in front of the lamp and couldn't help smiling. Finally, there was something in the room that looked expensive. It was an iPod Nano. Tazusa walked over and picked it up. She turned off the 'Hold' switch and pressed 'Playlists'. She learned that Pete and Stella shared that one iPod. There were only two playlists in the iPod. Tazusa checked Stella's Playlist. It wasn't very big, there were only the songs:

'Dual' by Yellow Generation  
'Ready Steady Go' by L'arc en Ciel  
'Starry Heavens' by day after tomorrow  
'Soshite Boke ni Dekiru Koto' by day after tomorrow  
'Sakura Kiss' by Chieko Kawabe  
'Vacation' by Simple Plan  
'My Heart' by Paramore  
'Supernatural' by Flyleaf  
'Fur Elise' by Beethoven  
'Sonata in C Major' by Mozart  
and other piano songs.

Tazusa couldn't help sweatdropping. There were a few things she learned about Stella from this playlist. One, the girl appeared to be into J-music. And second, she seemed obsessed with the pieces she plays. Then she decided to check out Pete's Playlist. The songs were these:

'Karma' by Bump of Chicken'Stage of the Ground' by Bump of Chicken  
'Only Lonely Glory' by Bump of Chicken  
'Melissa' by Porno Grafitti  
'Rewrite' by Asian Kung-Fu Generation  
'Jump' by Simple Plan  
'Supernatural' by Flyleaf  
'Black Jazz' by -------  
'Just the Girl' by the Click Five  
and more

Tazusa also learned more about Pete from this playlist. One, he was also into J-music. Second, he and his sister seemed to be both into this song called 'Supernatural'. Tazusa, bored, placed the earphones in her ear and started listening to the English songs in the Ipod. At the opening of 'Just the Girl', Stella entered the room.

"The bathroom's free now." Stella said as Tazusa took off the earphones. Stella smiled when she saw Tazusa holding the iPod. "It's impolite to touch other's things without asking, Tazusa."

"Sorry," Tazusa laughed, turning the iPod off and setting it on the table. She went over to her roller bag, zipped it open, and soon found her toothbrush.

"I'll get the sleeping bag out." Stella told Tazusa as she passed her. Tazusa nodded with a smile, walked out the room, and entered the bathroom. When she finishd brushing her teeth, she placed her toothbrush with all the others in a glass on the sink. She returned to Stella's bedroom, where Stella was already in her pajamas and was flapping the sleeping bag, coughing a bit because of the slight dust cloud the sleeping bag was giving out.

"Do you need help?" Tazusa asked as she started getting out her pajamas. Stella shook her head as Tazusa started changing.

"I'm just about finished, anyway." Stella said and sure enough, five seconds later she was spreading the sleeping bag on the floor.

"Hey Stella, I just want to ask-" The door opened. Pete walked in and then stopped short. Pete saw Tazusa, who was in the middle of changing, half naked. Tazusa saw Pete, who was gaping. She started screaming.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERTED CANADIAN PARASITE!!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Pete exclaimed as he quickly exited the room and closed the door behind him, his face very red. Tazusa, who's face was red as well, was breathing deep breaths, still looking murderous. Stella sighed as she returned to her work.

"And he still does not know how to knock..." she muttered. Soon, Tazusa finished dressing up, and Stella told of where each of them are going to sleep. "I'm taking the sleeping bag." Stella said cheerfully to Tazusa.

"W-What...?" Tazusa said, seriously thinking it would be too impolite if she claimed the bed.

"No really, it's all right." Stella said. "You're free to take my bed." Tazusa found out it was no use arguing with Stella and sighed.

"All right."

"Good." laughed Stella and walked over to the light switch beside her door. "Lights off in five... four... three..." Tazusa hurried over to the bed and got on. "...one! Blast off!" _-Click!-_ Soon afterwards, Stella made it to her bed, and they both went to sleep.

I still can't believe that Yellow Generation, who sang one of FMA's endings, also sang the theme song of Ginban Kaleidoscope. Oh yeah, and I just want to tell all the songfic writers or AMV makers reading this story. WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH YOU!? I haven't seen a 'Just the Girl' songfic in the Ginban Kaleidoscope category yet! Gah! I've been checking it all the time, trying to find a songfic with that song, but no! None turned up! If this continues, I have to put matters into my own hands… Anyway, yes, two chapters in one day because there is no school today. Yay!


	14. Chapter 14

Oh! I was just going through the reviews, and one of them caught my eye. Thank you, IceFireAngel, for reminding me to thank all the reviewers who reviewed me. I hope you didn't think I was impolite for not thanking you all individually. Because I am a lazy butt, I shall only respond to the first page in the reviews. Sorry… Well, here you are:

IceFireAngel: Thank you again for reminding me, and thank you for liking my story!

I'm too lazy to log in...: … No comment.

oxoemilyoxo: Thank you again for pointing out my mistakes. And I also noticed, in one of my chapters, I have mistakenly called Pete 'Peter' (Chapter 5, I think). Hehehe. I think it's because in an original story I'm making, one of the main character's name is 'Peter'… Eck, eck, eck. :P

zackofanime: Yes, I also wish the chapters were longer. Sadly, I have to siblings who hog all the computers, so yeah, I don't have much chapter writing time.

PheonixShadow: Yes, Pete is very perverted. XD

yimaycym: WHOO! TWELVE YEARS OLD TOO! YEAH! Thanks for reviewing! Keep hoping our perverted Canadian ex-ghost will survive!

jdcocoagirl: Yeah, I'm trying to make Stella make Pete and Tazusa have more 'private talks' in the following chapters. Keep rooting for me and thanks for all your reviews!

Faellie: … Wow, you sure are devoted… THANK YOU! I SHALL KEEP UPDATING (although I may not be able to do it everyday…)!

eyenayemi: Eep! Wish you luck in your exams! I'm rooting for ya! Please keep reading this story as well!

specialstories: Students chasing Tazusa at schools sounds fun to write. Thanks! I'll definitely try that and see if it works out!

Shiori's Notebook: Haha! I will keep trying to update fast, my friend! But schoolwork is pulling me away… Sigh…

WELL, HERE YOU GO! THE STORY (which was supposed to be divided into three chapters… O.o)! YAAAAY!

"Good morning Tazusa!"

"Shut up..."

"O-Oh...! I-I'm so sorry..." Tazusa suddenly realized that the voice she heard wasn't Pete's (who she considered was alright to talk meanly to) but Stella's. Tazusa, groaning sat up and opened her eyes. After blinking a few times, she looked around and saw Stella standing beside her bed, looking quite embarassed. "I-I'm sorry for waking you up..." Stella said.

"N-No, it's all right!" Tazusa exclaimed as she waved a hand in front of her face, sweatdropping. _Are all the Pumps like this...? Waking up people so early in the morning...?_ Then she noticed the time on the watch on the hand she was waving. She saw that it was, in fact, ten twenty in Canada (she also changed the time on her watch in the airport) and it wasn't early at all. She realized that it was jetlag that was getting to her. Tazusa coughed and started getting out of bed.

"Um... I think Pete already finished making breakfast downstairs..." Stella said as Tazusa stood up. "And breakfast's getting cold waiting for us downstairs..."

"Okay, then let's dress up as fast as we can." Tazusa said in a cheerful voice, knowing Stella was feeling bad for waking Tazusa so rudely. Tazusa was feeling a bit guilty for making Stella feel that way, but her pride was too big that she couldn't bring herself to apologize. Stella seemed to understand and with a smile, nodded.

After the both of them finished dressing up, they headed downstairs. They were greeted by the smell of waffles as they entered the dining room. On the table were four plates of waffles and on the middle of the table sat a big bowl full of salad without the (of course) tomatoes. The leftovers from the day before were also there. Pete and Mr. Pumps were already there, sitting on their seats.

"Finally!" Pete exclaimed when he saw the two girls, still wearing the apron he used to cook. Even though he was no longer red (probably took a bath a day before before bed), Tazusa still tried resisting the urge to laugh. She failed. "Eh? What's wrong?" Pete asked as he watched Stella and Tazusa walk to their seats, Tazusa still laughing heartily.

"Maybe it's because pink and frilly looks good on you, big brother." Stella remarked, smiling at Pete as she and Tazusa took their seats. Pete looked down and realized he was still wearing the apron, which was, indeed, _pink and frilly_. He pretended he didn't see anything and just ate his waffles quietly. Mr. Pumps was smiling at the scene in front of him. While they were eating, Tazusa began to realize something.

"Ah, today's Saturday, right? What time will classes start?" Tazusa asked, looking around at everyone sitting around the table with her.

"Classes start at eleven o' clock, and will end at one o' clock." Mr. Pumps told her.

"Ah, I see," Tazusa said, nodding. She smirked when she spotted Pete's pale face with a look of foreboding on it. When breakfast finished, it was already ten forty, so Tazusa, Pete, and Stella almost immediately headed towards the front door (after Tazusa and Stella finished washing the dishes again and also after Pete finished taking off the embarassing pink apron).

"Oh yeah, Tazusa," said Stella just when Pete was about to open the front door for them. Stella took off her backpack, rummaged through it, before finding what she wanted to find. She took out a clipboard and handed it to Tazusa. "It's the list of all the kids who signed up for the classes." Stella explained. Tazusa examined the clipboard and saw that Stella had added her name and her brother's name at the very bottom.

"You heard?" Tazusa asked, surprised as she turned to Stella. Stella shrugged.

"Only portions of it. All I was able to learn was that you were going to sign up Pete for figure skating so he could make it his new hobby. I decided to do that for you." Pete and Tazusa turned relieved.

"Thank you." Tazusa said to Stella, handing her back the clipboard as Pete opened the door and they started heading out.

"Don't mention it." Stella replied, putting the clipboard back in her backpack and then put her backpack back on.

Continue on and please keep reviewing!


	15. Chapter 15

Yay! Tazusa the evil teacher! &cheers&

Although it took a bit longer than a car ride to get to the skating stadium (because they walked), they managed to get there in ten minutes.

"I'm glad to be inside, it's freezing out the-" Pete stopped short when Stella closed the door of the stadium behind them. A few seconds later, Pete groaned. "It's even colder in here than out there!"

"You whine too much." Tazusa told him disapprovingly as she and Stella started walking ahead of Pete.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" When the rink came to sight to Tazusa, she saw that eighty percent of her students were already on the rink, trying to get at least a bit better before their teacher arrived in the hopes of being able to impress her when she arrives. They will be disappointed.

"I'm going to put on my skates now." Stella told Tazusa and her brother before walking off to one of the bleachers, taking off her backpack yet again.

"Yeah, I'll do the same." Pete sighed, walking off towards the opposite bleachers. Tazusa decided to also put on her skates while with Stella, who she figured might not be able to put on skates. She knew Pete knew how to put on skates, since he had watched her do it millions of times. Tazusa took her seat next to Stella as she took off her backpack.

"Need help?" Tazusa asked as she took her skates down and laid them down beside her feet. She saw Stella try to work putting on skates out.

"Yes please," Stella replied, and at that moment, a girl with raven hair and a pig-like nose who looked about Stella's age walked over.

"Stellaaaa!" the girl sang in an annoying high-pitched voice. Stella winced at the sound of the voice.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere..." Stella muttered looking up. The girl reached them and smiled what she probably thought was a dazzling one.

"Stella, where's your brother?" the girl asked sickeningly sweetly.

"Over there..." Stella muttered, pointing towards Pete. The girl looked happy when he saw him.

"Ah! So he is joining this skating program as well! My hunch was right!" Then the girl spotted Tazusa. "Who are you?" the girl asked, the voice suddenly snobby and disgusted. Stella opened her mouth.

"She's-"

"Hey, I'll tell you this even though you're older than me." interrupted the snobby girl before Stella could finish what she was saying. "Even though you're older than me, I am ten- no, a hundred times a better skater than you will ever hope to be!" Tazusa raised an eyebrow and Stella suddenly felt like grinning.

"Oh really?" Tazusa asked coldly then turned towards Stella. "Stella, may I see that clipboard again?" Stella obliged. Tazusa searched through all the names until she could find the name written with the sloppiest handwriting in the galaxy. She looked up from the clipboard and at the girl. "You're Sirena Carell, I presume?"

"Y-Yes," said the girl, a bit stunned to hear the girl say her name.

"I thought so," Tazusa said, nodding. "I'll make sure you will regret ever saying what you said to me, Miss Carell. Now, why don't you put on your skates?" Tazusa had noticed that the girl hadn't put on her skates yet, and was still wearing her ridiculous high-heels.

"Y-You're not wearing your skates either!" Siren exclaimed.

"I was just about to put them on." Tazusa said calmly, pointing at the two skates sitting beside her feet. Siren, her face flushed, stalked off towards where her bag was sitting, muttering all these bad things about Tazusa. "I presume you two are mortal enemies?" Tazusa asked Stella, smiling. Stella laughed, nodding.

"Ever since kindergarten. She also has a big crush on Pete and believes that one day, she will be able to get him. I highly doubt that, though."

"Oh really?" Tazusa asked, Siren's name growing more opaque on her black list. Stella nodded.

"I also bet that Pete's the only reason why she joined this program. Anyway... Umm... Now, Tazusa? Can you help me out, please?" Tazusa saw that she was looking down at her skates.

"Oh yeah. Let's see, first you undo that triple knot you made over there..." When they both of them managed to finish putting on their skates, they entered the rink and met up with Pete.

Yeah, I was kind of bored, so I created a character here who's Stella and Tazusa's mortal enemy and who's also obsessed with Pete. Really weird. Hehe. Anyway, thank you, all you reviewers! You are making me so happy I feel like crying… okay, that was a joke. But seriously, I really am thankful for all the reviews you guys are giving me. I'm really happy. Onwards! Oh yeah, and I also fixed the 'Free Jazz' thing on Chapter Thirteen and made it 'Black Jazz'. Thanks again, reviewers!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay! Tomorrow's classes again! GREAT! NOT! Sorry, I'm only going to update once today. I'm really busy. But good news! THE ORIGINAL STORY I'M WORKING ON IS 152 PAGES! But I guess you don't really care, since you're not reading it. -- Anyway, I thank all my reviewers multiple times! Thanks!

"Stella, why didn't you tell me that creepy friend of yours was also going to attend these classes?" Pete whined to his sister. Obviously, he had managed to spot Siren, who was skating around the rink and started giggling whenever she glanced at Pete.

"For one thing, she isn't my friend." Stella started. "And second, there wasn't really anything you could do about it even if I told you, so it didn't really matter." While the two were talking, Tazusa was checking the time, counting down to eleven o' clock. When it finally reached that time, she raised her head.

"All right! All of you! Get over here!" she barked, making Pete and Stella jump and almost making them slip. The students, although a bit confused at seeing an older girl suddenly yell at them, obeyed. Tazusa examined her students once they reached her. Most of them were girls. _Figures,_ Tazusa thought a bit grimly. _The boys probably thought figure skating's too girly for them..._ Pete looked like he was Tazusa's oldest student. All the other students were about Stella's age, maybe even younger. Tazusa estimated the youngest was nine-years-old. She took a deep breath. "All right. Before we start, let's all introduce ourselves. First, me. You all probably know me, but for those who don't, I am Tazusa Sakarano and I shall be teaching you every Saturday at this time for the rest of the year." The students started muttering to one another. Apparently, none of them had known Tazusa was who she was before she introduced herself. Tazusa was amused to see Siren looking quite pale. Pete cleared his throat and everyone grew silent and looked at him.

"I am Pete Pumps," he said. "And I am the kid who came out of a coma just yesterday. You shall all address me as Pete." Kids laughed at this.

"I am Stella Pumps." Stella said, smiling at her brother. "And I am the kid whose brother came out of a coma just yesterday. You shall all address me as Stella." More and more kids began introducing themselves more freely, the shock of seeing Tazusa's bossiness slowly fading away. Soon, everyone was smiling except for Siren. Tazusa nodded briefly after the students finished introducing themselves.

"All right," she said. "How many of you have experience in figure skating?" About half of the class raised their hands. Tazusa noticed that Stella wasn't raising her hand while Siren, on the other hand, had a smug look on her face with her hand raised. Pete didn't look too sure of his answer so he kept his hand down. Tazusa sighed. "The people who have skated before, show your stuff on the ice." she ordered. "Everyone else, wait outside the rink and sit on the bleachers." Everyone obeyed. Tazusa watched her students skate around the rink with her arms crossed. Five minutes later, she called everyone back to her. "You all were horrible." she said simply to the ones who skated.

"W-What!?" Siren demanded angrily as Stella smiled. Tazusa nodded. The people who skated started angrily muttering to one another.

"All you guys can do is stay on your feet." Tazusa said. She sighed and shook her head as the muttering grew louder. Pete couldn't stop grinning. "Okay," said Tazusa loudly and everyone grew silent. "First, warm up. Skate around the rink ten times, pronto. No shortcutting." The students groaned except for Pete, who was quite used to Tazusa's meanness. The students had to skate around the rink ten times and managed to do it in twenty minutes without breaks. Tazusa was disappointed in them. She could do the same task in less than five minutes.

"I'm so tiiiired!" Wendy, one of the ten-year-olds, whined when they finally finished.

"Hey Stels, you all right?" Pete asked his sister as Tazusa skated over to them.

"I'm fine." Stella replied cheerfully. Peter nodded just as Tazusa reached them.

"I am sorely disappointed in you all!" Tazusa exclaimed, her hands on her hips. Students groaned, sensing a lecture coming. But instead, Tazusa said that they have to circle the rink again ten times, but this time, in ten minutes.

"Whaaat!?" majority of the kids whined. Pete sighed and ruffled his sister's hair.

"Tell us if you feel like collapsing, all right?" he muttered to her. Stella nodded as everyone grudgingly started going back into the rink. Incidentally, Tazusa managed to overhear what Pete muttered to his sister and decided to inquire about it later on. Miraculously, more than half of the class managed to make it around the rink in ten minutes and afterwards, they were all felt thoroughly exhausted. Tazusa failed to see the improvement though.

"You call that skating!?" Tazusa exclaimed at her students, who were sitting on the bleachers off the rink and with Tazusa standing in front of them all. "That wasn't skating! That wasn't even close! Look, almost a third of our first class has passed and there is no improvement showing from you guys at all! Get back into the rink!" The students had to obey, and most of them made mental notes to complain to their parents about their new skating instructor. One of those people was Siren. When class finally ended, the students who first met Tazusa on that day were relieved to finally exit the stadium. Soon, it was only Tazusa, Stella, and Pete left in the stadium.

"I'm exhausted..." said Stella as they all took off their skates at the bleachers.

"You're exhausted as well?" Tazusa asked her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know what's wrong with you all..."

"Tazusa, we're not really used to skating." Pete said, sweatdropping. "Why do you think those other students joined?"

"So that's why they all were horrible..." Tazusa said thoughtfully.

"Tazusa..." Stella and Pete said, doublesweatdropping.

"Oh yeah," Tazusa said, suddenly turning to Stella and Pete. "I heard you two talking a while ago. Stella, are you sick or something? Pete said that if you felt like collapsing..."

"Ah, it's because of a sickness that I was born with." laughed Stella, waving it off. "Don't worry about it." Tazusa nodded then turned to Pete, frowning.

"And you! You were the worst in the class!" she exclaimed. Pete triplesweatdropped.

"I was...?" Pete asked.

"You fell seven times today." Tazusa said, glaring. "That's it. Next week, you're having an extra hour added to your practice. Think of it as 'private teaching'."

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

I have no idea why I'm making Tazusa so evil to Pete. Oh, but I received one question in the reviews that… yeah, I guess I should explain. Pete had to take a bath because he was covered in tomato juice when Tazusa dumped it all on him. On another note, &glomps zackofanime-sempai& SEMPAI'S SO COOL! AND HE'S EVEN MAKING A SEQUEL FOR HIS STORY! &also glomps ikidekimas-anime-adik, eyenayemi, Love Devil-AY, Twilight's Truth, Shiori's Notebook, jdcocoagirl, Poppy, Faellie, and specialstories& YOU ALL ARE SO COOL TOO! OH MY CHEESE, I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ALL RULE THE WORLD! THANKYOU FOR SUPPORTING ME! &backs away and coughs& Please keep reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Oh no! I'm writing short chapters again! NUUU!

"Pete, stop looking like that, would you?" Stella asked, annoyed as they entered the Pumps residence. Pete was looking really gloomy and his expression was annoying Stella quite a lot. Stella sighed when Pete's expression didn't change. "Dad probably left lunch for us in the dining room. Let's go." They went to the dining room. Stella was right, and on the table sat three plates with bacon, macaroni and cheese, and the leftover leftovers from breakfast. There was also a letter on the table from Mr. Pumps, saying he will be back late because he had a conference. Halfway through breakfast, Pete was lightening up.

"Anyway, so what else are we going to do today?" Pete asked the two girls as they ate.

"I don't know about you two. I was thinking of going to visit my friend's house." Stella spoke up, finishing up and standing. "She just got a baby sister two weeks ago and I want to congratulate her." Stella checked her watch. "Anyway, I'll be heading off now." She dashed out of the room.

"H-Hey!" Tazusa exclaimed, not at all expecting Stella to just dash out like that. She sweatdropped and slowly straightened back up on her seat. Pete laughed and crossed his arms.

"Oh great. We're stuck with just each other again." he said humorously. "What do you say on having another date, milady?" A smirk slowly came on Tazusa's face.

"What if I say 'no'? I am the Ten Billion Dollar Girl, after all. It wouldn't be very surprising if I turn you down."

"Then you will make this perverted Canadian parasite feel quite sad."

"All right then. A date it is."

"Great!" Pete exclaimed, standing up. "Five minutes to get ready, Tazusa! I am going to take you to everywhere in Montreal!" Pete dashed out of the room and Tazusa heard his rubber shoes making loud stomps as he was heading up the stairs. Tazusa stood up with her nose in the air, brushed down her skirt, and started heading out of the room in proud strides towards the stairs. But even the way she was acting couldn't hide the small smile tugging on her lips.

Kyah, I am having a hard time making PetexTazusa fluff in this story. Maybe it's because I have a certain BROTHER who's also posting fanfiction here and is using my OC without my permission. &sighs& Okay! I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I am still writing the next chapter, so please be patient! (Actually, I haven't even started… &gets out a paper and a pencil and starts working feverishly&)


	18. Chapter 18

My apologies on the long wait. Like what my dear, dear friend Kataiookami said, the Trimestral Exams in my schools kept me off the computer. And what's worse, my siblings were grounded from using the computer, TV, etc. Oh sure, you may think that's a good thing since I'm not grounded and I can get the computer all to myself but no, it's not a good thing. I feel a huge amount of guilt whenever I go on the internet now, so I'm trying to avoid using it. Anyway, here you go!

"Where are we going on this date, anyway?" Tazusa asked as she and Pete walked down the busy streets of Montreal.

"Ah... Well..." Pete said nervously, peering into his wallet. It was almost empty. He didn't get any allowance during his coma. After a while, he turned sheepishly at Tazusa. "How about this? We just buy some food from a rice-in-a-box stall somewhere and go around Montreal, looking at skyscrapers?" Tazusa's answer was immediate.

"Idea rejected."

"Darn..." After a while of suggesting all these ideas, Pete gave up. "Sorry Tazusa." he apologized guiltily as he pocketed his wallet. "I can't think of anything that doesn't cost too much. I'm in a bit of a budget right now..."

"So this is how you plan your dates, huh?" Tazusa asked him, getting more and more annoyed by the second. Pete sweatdropped, hoping she wouldn't start yelling at him anytime soon. Suddenly, Pete spotted something that could possibly save him from a terrible future of being forced to eat tomatoes by the Billion Dollar Girl for the rest of his life.

"Hey look, a park!" Pete exclaimed, pointing it out. Across the street was indeed one of the parks in the city. In the park, children were running and laughing, grown-ups were joking around, and dogs were peeing on trees. "Let's go!" Pete said brightly as he grasped Tazusa's hand and after he saw that the light turned red, pulled her with him towards the park. While Pete was mentally being relieved of finding a place 'romantic' that didn't cost much, Tazusa was blushing.

"Aaaaah! Fresh air!" Pete joked as he and Tazusa entered the park. The park was a lot more greener than the streets of Montreal. There were trees everywhere and there was a big path starting from the entrance that branched off into smaller paths leading to all around the park.

"Okay." Tazusa said, nodding and a small smile on her face. "Let's get this date started."

Two brown haired teenagers were in the middle of a large flower patch growing daffodils. The green-eyed girl with pigtailed hair was on her knees stringing together flowers to create a flower crown. Meanwhile, the boy just stood behind the girl, a small smile on his face as he watched the girl fondly. Suddenly, the girl stood up. She cheerfully turned around and placed the crown she had made on the surprised boy's head. She placed her hands together and laughed. The boy placed his hands to his head and felt the crown around his forehead. He started laughing along with the girl.

"Whoa, there sure are a lot of flowers in this park." Tazusa noticed as she and Pete walked through some flower patches.

"No kidding," Pete agreed, nodding. "They've sure been planting a lot here during the past year."

A brown haired and brown eyed man carrying a little blond haired and blue-eyed baby holding an ice cream walked alongside a woman with long blond hair and green eyes. The man and woman were probably husband and wife, and the baby was their kid. Suddenly, the baby held out his ice cream earnestly at his father. The man laughed and obediently licked the ice cream. The baby giggled happily then held out the ice cream towards his mother. His mother laughed as well and also took a lick of the ice cream. The baby's father patted his kid's head as the little baby brightly continued eating his ice cream.

"Come on Tazusa! I bought it! Can't I have at least one lick?" Pete complained as he walked away from the ice cream stall beside the chocolate ice cream eating girl, pocketing his wallet. A vein pulsed at the back of Tazusa's head.

"No way Petey, I am not sharing anything with you. Not even this ice cream. We've already shared too much when you possessed me."

"Hey! I bought that for you!"

"So that means that this ice cream now belongs to one sole person. Me. And I'm not going to share this ice cream with you."

"Tazusaaaa!"

A young couple was on a green bench under a large shady tree. A boy about seventeen-years-old with slightly long red hair was sleeping on the bench with his head on the lap of who was probably his sixteen-year-old girlfriend who had long light brown hair and blue eyes. The boy was sleeping with a small smile on his face, and his girlfriend was looking down at him fondly, stroking his hair with a hand and singing to him softly.

Pete yawned loudly, stretching his arms. He and Tazusa were sitting on a bench under a shady tree. Tazusa was still eating her ice cream. She looked at Pete weirdly.

"You're tired already?"

"Well yeah, I guess so. I woke up early today to cook breakfast..." Pete said, looking at Tazusa. He couldn't help smiling. "Hey Tazusa, your face's covered with chocolate ice cream." Tazusa felt herself turning red. She raised a hand and made it cover her face.

"T-Then quit staring!" Tazusa exclaimed, looking away.

"Hahahaha!"

If you paid attention to the descriptions of some of the couples I placed in here, then you might recognize them. Haha, make guesses on the identities on all the three couples I placed in this chapter. The next chapter will be a continuation of this. (Man, writing is fun!)

Oh yeah, and to all those people who wanted me to put fluff in this date… I'M SO SORRY! You see, I'm not good with romance. That's why I made this humor/general. I'm really sorry. Super, super sorry.

On a side note, I have a feeling that some of my teachers from school are currently reading this fanfic. IT'S TRUE! Actually, my math teacher actually admitted to reading this… Oh, and reviewer Mitzi, I'm suspecting you of being my Social Studies teacher. &grins and waves& Oh, and I just remembered! I'm supposed to be doing something for school in the computer right now! Haha! Over and out!


	19. Chapter 19

'_i know the 3rd couple. They're Tear and Luke from ToA! But i only knew because there was a hint by one of the users... Hey, i'm ryt aren't i?'_

ORANGEGAL, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM TO FINALLY HEAR A REVIEWER SAY THOSE WORDS! Haha, sorry everyone. Truth be told, I was actually waiting until one of my reviewers to name the third couple before getting started with almighty chapter number nineteen. Haha, orangegal, anjumaaka, you two are the best of the best! Anyway &checks reviews&… Wow. More than a hundred. Eep. I can feel the pressure… You guys are so kind… You keep reviewing me… &goes to my own little corner and starts crying tears of joys&

"Alright, so we're finally done shopping for today..." said a young woman with short brown hair and dark chocolate eyes as she walked beside her companion, a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. They were both carrying grocery bags, and the woman was reviewing the shopping list she was holding. The man with her was looking around the park excitedly. The woman beside him knew what he wanted to do even without looking at him. "No, senior." the young woman said sternly as she crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it over her shoulder, glaring at the person with her. "We're only here because it's a short-cut back to the academy. And besides, all our other club members are waiting for these groceries, thirty instant ramens, and three cases of instant coffee... And also, Senior Kyoya might increase my debt if we get there late."

"But Haruhi...!" whined the young man, looking like a pouting little child. He spotted an ice cream stand about fourteen feet away. "Haruhi, look! They're selling commoner ice cream! Please, can't we just...!" He looked at Haruhi pleadingly. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Haruhi sighed.

"Fine," she said, causing her companion to break out in a large grin immediately. "But," she said quickly before her companion could start running over to the ice cream stand. "You'll have to pay for yourself."

"Okay," said the man cheerfully. "And I'll also buy you one too! Strawberry, right?" He started off towards the stand, while Haruhi just followed, unable to resist showing a smile.

"A litterbug," Tazusa said disapprovingly as she picked up a piece of crumpled paper on the ground. As she threw the paper into the nearest trash can, she noticed Pete was staring wistfully at the ice cream cart they bought ice cream from earlier.

"I really want an ice cream..."

"Shut up about ice cream, or I'll feed you a bucket of tomato-flavored ice cream when we get back to the house." Tazusa said even more disapprovingly as she returned to Pete's side. Pete's face paled.

"S-Sorry! Sorry! I'll never complain again!"

A blond haired man with red eyes behind rectangular glasses stood beside a woman with black hair and violet eyes. They were both staring down at a large puddle in front of them in the middle of the path. They also had just finished grocery-shopping and had decided to take a short-cut through the park.

"Do you think we can circle around it?" inquired the woman, looking around. The man with the glasses shook his head, frowning.

"I don't think we can circle around it... There was a sign we passed earlier. It said that this part of the park is strictly a 'No Walking on the Grass' zone. Either we cross the puddle, or no crossing at all."

"Then we'll just have to backtrack, go out of the park, and go the long way..." sighed the woman.

"Now who said anything about going the long way?" asked the man, raising an eyebrow. He turned his back to the woman and leaned forward, looking for all the world like someone who wanted to give a piggy-back ride. "Get on."

"B-But Christopher...!" exclaimed the woman, turning red in embarrassment. "The groceries are heavy..."

"A small price for me to pay to eat your cooking as soon as possible." Christopher replied suavely.

"You'll embarrass yourself. You're wearing your uniform and people are going to stare..."

"So...? Your point is? Embarrassment is an emotion I long have gotten rid of."

"You'll get your uniform wet."

"I always hated this uniform, anyway." The woman sighed as she looked at her stubborn friend.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Get on, Crystal."

"Alright..." Crystal obediently got on and the two managed to cross to the other side of the puddle without getting Crystal or the groceries wet at the slightest.

Pete whistled.

"That's a big puddle." he remarked as he and Tazusa stared at the large puddle in front of them.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we disobey that 'No Walking on the Grass' sign we saw a while ago?" Tazusa said. Suddenly, Pete was smirking.

"Really Tazusa. Are you going to let a bit of water bother you?" Pete purposely started walking, stepping into the large puddle in the path. He kept walking until he reached the very middle and he turned around and faced Tazusa. "Well? Come on, we need to get to the other side."

"Do we really _need_ to?" Tazusa asked weakly. Pete was hoping she'd give an answer like that and his smirk grew.

"Come on, Tazusa!" He started jumping up and down, splashing some water on Tazusa.

"Pete! Quit it!" Tazusa exclaimed angrily.

"You always get angry over every little thing!" Pete teased as he stopped jumping. For some reason, Pete seemed to enjoy irking Tazusa even though it would cause him to be forced to eat tomatoes by her every time. Tazusa started glaring harder than ever at Pete.

"I do _not_ get angry over every little thing!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Why you...!" Suddenly, Tazusa did something Pete did not expect. She took one big leap, landed in front of Pete, and kicked the water, causing a large splash of water to hit Pete's clothes. Actually, most of the water hit his pants. And afterwards, Tazusa started laughing her head off because the water hit a spot in Pete's pants that made it seem like he... just peed in his pants. Pete immediately noticed and started turning red and regretting he ever decided to tease Tazusa with his hypothesis that every girl hated getting their shoes wet. Minutes later, Pete and Tazusa were walking away from the large puddle, their shoes completely soaked.

"Stop laughing!" Pete exclaimed reproachfully as he tied the jacket Tazusa lent him around his waist to hide the- err... wet part of his pants.

"I can't help it!" Tazusa exclaimed, not making any attempt to stop herself from laughing. "You looked so ridiculous! It was lucky I decided to wear a jacket today! And anyway, you deserved that. It's your own fault for treating a lady like that."

"You're a lady? More like a demon." _Slap!_

"That's three times I've slapped you already, Pete, and it's only a day after you came out of that coma. I think you're going to start a new world record of the most slaps taken in a week."

"How can you sound so calm about this...?" Pete groaned as he rubbed his cheek with his palm, looking like he was in obvious pain.

Part two, finished! There's a part three pa! Haha! I already gave away names for the first pairing. Because I'm lazy, I'll tell you the pairing. TamakixHaruhi from Ouran High School Host Club. Anyway, don't try to guess where Christopher and Crystal came from. They're my OCs in one of my original stories. Wow… I still can't believe there are more than a hundred reviews for this story…

Ah, by the way, I think I made the characters sound a bit OOC… And I even made the cameo people talk… Sorry about that, but my brain is leaking of ideas. Well, I'm off to work on the next chapter! Tralalalala… :D

(P.S. All you Ginban Fanfiction writers... KEEP WRITING, OKAY!? It's so fun reading them, but it's sad I don't really have enough time for reading all of them...)


	20. Chapter 20

Forgive me, readers, for the long wait and the short chapter

Forgive me, readers, for the long wait and the short chapter. I even divided them into 2 parts! I'm sososososososo sorry! Argh, it's so late… I'm so tired… And I have piano lessons tomorrow morning… --

"We're home!" Pete called as he and Tazusa entered Pumps Residence. They both waited at the door for a couple of seconds, expecting a reply.

"Huh," Tazusa remarked as they both looked around. "I guess they're not back yet."

"The house feels empty without Stella scolding me over bringing dirty shoes into the house." Pete said as he and Tazusa fully entered the house and closed the door behind them. He glanced back at Tazusa, grinning. "So anyway, did you enjoy the date?"

"You call that a date?" Tazusa snorted. "That was more like a field trip to the park, Pete. I expected more from you." She even looked down at her watch. "And We've only been gone for two hours. Hardly a date at all."

"Ouch Tazusa, you wound me." Pete complained as he led the way to the living (sitting) room. "You're the worst. The most terrible. The Wicked Witch from the Southeast."

"Yes I am, and I'm proud of it." Tazusa counterattacked. She spotted a VCR on top of the TV, and above it was a shelf stacked with tapes that all seemed to be carefully labeled. She made her way over, unable to contain her curiosity.

"Hey," she said as she looked through the tapes. "Nice handwriting."

"I know." Pete replied as he collapsed on the sofa. "Unfortunately, I didn't write those labels. It's Stel's handiwork. My handwriting, on the other hand, looks like the alphabet of aliens."

"I know, but at least you have better handwriting than Sirena Carell." Tazusa said to him. She realized that she sounded nice back there from seeing the grin on Pete's face. "Then again," she said loudly. "I'm thinking of taking that back. I remember when you possessed my hand to answer my tests whenever I got mental block back in Japan." She smirked as she watched Pete's smile disappear. And she still wasn't over making fun of him. "And although you wrote in Hiragana on those tests instead of the English alphabet, the symbols still looked horrible. I always had to rewrite the answers after you finished every test."

"Tazusa..." Pete groaned, craning his head backwards on top of the sofa's backrest. "Are you a saddist?"

"Of course I'm a saddist. You only noticed now?" replied the sharp-tongued seventeen-year-old.

"And you always have a sarcastic reply to everything." Pete pointed out, determined to make sure that he would be the one to win the verbal battle.

"You can't skate to save your life." Tazusa reminded him as she turned back to the tapes to read the labels.

"True," Pete admitted. "But you don't have the attention span to answer your tests and that's why I always had to answer them with my horrible handwriting."

"That's only because those were on the times that I was preoccupied with my skating problems." Tazusa shot back as she took a few tapes from the shelf and scanned through them. "And oh yeah, I shouldn't forget about stating your intense hatred for tomatoes. Hey Pete-" she said before Pete could reply with an insult. She looked at Pete and raised up one of the tapes she was holding. One of her eyebrows was up. "What's this?"

Pete raised his head to normal height and squinted to read the small print on the tape from all the way to the sofa.

"Umm..."

"It says '2006 competition in February'." Tazusa told him helpfully.

"You're pretty interested in competitions, aren't you?"

"Just answer the question, Canadian parasite."

"Alright, alright," Pete laughed. "It's a recording of a television showing of a competition I participated in last 2006."

"Oh," Tazusa said, turning back to the tape. "In case you're wondering," Pete added. "I came in fifth place. Two of my best friends, Klaus and Zack, followed in sixth and seventh."

"I see," Tazusa said, still staring at the tape. Three seconds later, she was putting the tape back on the shelf. Pete groaned and hung his head.

"You're not going to watch?" he asked Tazusa, looking disappointed.

"I'm just messing with you; of course we're going to watch!" Tazusa laughed as she took out the tape again. She tossed the tape over to Pete who caught it with a surprised look on his face.

"What-"

"You put it in." Tazusa replied before he could finish his question. "I have no idea how to work a VCR. All I can work with are VCDs and DVDs."

"Oh," Pete said as he obediently got up and walked over to the VCR.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Tazusa scowled as she watched Pete operate the machine.

"Sorry, I just can't help it!" Pete chuckled.

"It's your fault for being so old-fashioned, Parasite Canadian." Tazusa muttered as she passed Pete and went to the sofa to sit and wait for the show to start on TV. "Not my fault, though." Pete called back as he expertly plugged in different wires from the VCR to the back of the TV. "We can't afford anything expensive."

Although he had said that so lightly, Tazusa looked away guiltly, remembering yet again that not everyone can be as rich as her. Pete, since he was working behind the TV, was oblivious to Tazusa's expression.

Moments later, Pete finished preparing everything on the TV and VCR. He pressed the play button and stepped aside with his arms crossed behind his head, his eyes watching the screen.

"It's starting!" he announced and Tazusa looked back towards the TV

_"Good morning Canada!"_ exclaimed the perky news reporter, holding her microphone right below her jaw. She was standing on an open field, in the background parked airplanes waiting for take-off. _"It's a beautiful day here in Montreal, and today I'm here to report about the 2006 Annual Aerobatics Competition right here in the Aerobatics Institute! Here I am with local highschool aerobatics legend Pete Pumps, who will be participating in this competition!" _

Pete whistled as the camera turned to his embarrassed face.

_"Mr. Pumps,"_ said the reporter as she turned to him. _"How are you feeling right now?" _

_"Nervous,"_ the TV Pete admitted. _"After all, I'm competing with a ton of other people, and some are even coming in from other cities..." _

_"I see!" _the reporter exclaimed. _"And aren't your friends, Klaus Vester and Zack Anchovy in this competition as well? Is being in the same competition as them going to affect your friendship?" _

_"A bit," _TV Pete admitted. _"But I've known those guys ever since kindergarten, so I doubt we'll become enemies just because of one measly competition." _

_"Well said!" _the reporter told him, looking truly impressed with his answer. _"That's great to know, Pete. Just one more question." _

_"Ask away..."_ Pete said, glancing over his shoulder. _"But you know, the contest's about to start..." _

_"It's just a quick question."_ promised the reporter. _"I've heard rumors that you're the most popular boy in your school as of the moment..." _

"What?" Tazusa exclaimed, covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

_"So," _said the reporter to Pete. _"Care to tell your fans - especially your female ones - if you have a girlfriend as of the moment?" _

Pete heard Tazusa's muffled laughter getting louder behind him and did his best to try to ignore it.

_"Girlfriend?"_ TV Pete asked, looking surprised. _"Uh... No, actually." _

_"But there are rumours that you like the famous Russian aerobatics godess Marea Deuititzki." _

_"Who came up with those?" _TV Pete asked, puzzled. _"I can honestly say that I'm liking no one right now. Anyway, I've gotta go, my plane's waiting for me..." _

_"And there you have it," _said the reporter, turning back to the camera as TV Pete rushed away to his beloved plane. _"That was highschool legend Pete Pumps. Now, the competition's about to begin and-"_

"Let's fast-forward to the good parts, shall we?" Pete suggested as he made his way to the VCR. He crouched down in front of it and pressed the FF button, looking up at the TV to search for the part where he could play the tape again.

"The most popular boy in school?" Tazusa asked skeptically, grinning.

"No comment on that one." Pete replied seriously. "Ah, here we are..." He pressed the play button.

The part he chose showed him waving from inside the plane towards the small figures of Stella and his father in the crowd.

"Watch," Pete told Tazusa as he stepped away from the TV again. "The camera was actually able to film the whole show."

As they watched, Tazusa couldn't help dropping her jaw a bit at the spectacular stunts Pete was performing right at that caught-on-camera moment. She watched in awe as a series of flips, spins, and lifts were expertly performed right before her eyes on television. Finally, Pete's presentation ended and that was when Tazusa also realized that the real Pete was looking at her with an amused expression on his face. Tazusa shot him a look.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"From the start of the show," Pete replied. "I wanted to see your reactions to my performance. And I must say, mademoiselle, I'm pleased with my reviews." "Don't French-talk me, you creep!" Tazusa exclaimed, her face turning red. "That was the most horrible aerobatics show I've seen in my life!"

"But that was the first aerobatics show you've seen in your life." Pete replied, not missing a beat.

"How would you know!?"

"Your expression also gave that away back then."

"S-Shut up!"

Reviewers, please forgive me for the lateness of this stupid girl. Luckily, it's summer so expect more chappies now! There are people waiting to kill me now because of my idiotic lateness whenever I post a chapter, I know.  
BUT STILL! I LOOK FORWARD TO REVIEWS OF SUPPORT! ESPECIALLY FROM THE GIRL WHO CALLS ME FRANKENSTIEN AND THE OTHER GIRL WHOSE USER STARTS WITH A KAT OR SOMETHING! THE BOTH OF YOU'D BETTER BE GRATEFUL FOR THIS CHAPTER!  
(Also, since I know there are a couple of people who I made promises to years ago or months ago or whenever ago, I'll just state here that those promises will be fulfilled. For example… THE PROMISE TO GIVE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU GUYS! YAY!)  
(P.S. I'm going to bed now to dream of plots for this and for my Original Story works… &yawn&)


	21. Chapter 21

LUTHIEN THE MOOSEMAN HAS RETURNED

LUTHIEN THE MOOSEMAN HAS RETURNED. I have realized several things during my absence:

Summer's about to end. Sad…

Cows really can't fly

Kuripsudabunny, katoikami (yes, I know I misspelled your names somewhere) and a whole bunch of other wonderful reviewers are on the verge of killing me.

I can't smell (wait, I already know that.)

Two hours ago was my 13th birthday. Sigh…

Well, here you go! It's what you've all been waiting for!

Strangely enough, this chapter focuses on Stella's point of view. I know, please bear with me. After rereading my past chapters, I make Stella sound a bit (scratch that, A LOT) like a comic-relief character or something like that which I know that she is, in fact, not.

It was Saturday, and it was the second skating class of Tazusa. Stella smiled as she watched her classmates work on the rink. She was sitting down on one of the top bleachers, resting. Incredibly, it was Tazusa who told her to go and rest after the first hour of class. At first, Stella had been surprised by Tazusa's sudden generosity, but that was when she remembered what Pete told her the week before. Stella was slightly guilty for being the only one getting to rest but she didn't complain. When the demon teacher becomes nice to you, it's common sense to not dare question her awesomeness.

From her viewpoint, Stella got to see that the teacher was starting to feel all the fatigue of teaching. Many of Tazusa's students were attempting to skate around the rink and Stella was sure that they all knew that they were horrible. But none of them seemed to dare approach their skating teacher, so Tazusa had to be the one to go over to each one of them.

"No, no, no! You're posture's all wrong!" Stella watched Tazusa skate over to one of her students. "That's why you've been falling all the time for the past hour! Haven't you been watching me?"

"I'm sorry teacher..." apologized the student, her face paling. Tazusa was probably unaware, but the weak expression on her face actually made her look even scarier to her students. Stella chuckled, shaking her head. Tazusa sighed.

"Watch," Tazusa growled to the girl and began demonstrating the proper skating position by skating around the whole rink.

Pete, on the other hand, was the one students kept asking help from. The students were pretty impressed with him. Pete kept saying that he knew nothing about skating, but he was capable of answering every skating-related question the students kept piling on top of him.

Stella kept looking from her brother to Tazusa. After a while, she began to frown.

It's strange, she thought as she watched them. Those two act so natural when around one another... It's possible they just became fast friends, but Tazusa and Pete's personalities are complete opposites, aren't they...? Is it possible that they really knew one another before this...?

She sighed. Stella glanced around in case people were watching. She reached into her pocket and took out a picture. The picture was taken taken after borrowing a polaroid camera from one of her friends. Stella stared at the picture intently.

She had taken that picture a few months ago while watching a rerun of a show on television. The first time she had watched the show, she couldn't believe her eyes. When she began to ask people about it, they told her that she was just imagining things. But Stella still wasn't sure. So she borrowed the camera and snapped a photo of the scene she watched during the rerun. The finished product was slightly fuzzy because the reception of her television sucked, but she could still plainly see the same thing she saw the first time she saw the show. It was a picture of the airing of the International Skating Competition. In the picture was a familiar purple haired girl, leaping magnificently in the air.

Stella bit her lip. Seeing Tazusa wasn't what shocked Stella when watching her performance. It was the blurry transparent image of someone skating right behind her. And that someone looked exactly like her older brother.

"It's still there..." Stella muttered as she held up the picture to the light. She stared thoughtfully at Pete's image behind Tazusa. Why can't anyone except me see it...?

"Huh, it's the Demon Teacher," said a voice behind Stella. Stella quickly kept the picture again and turned her head. Standing behind her with a hateful glare on her face was Siren.

"Nice picture, teacher's pet." Siren said sarcastically. "Mind telling me what you are doing here?" Stella smiled with the same sarcastic look back at her.

"You should be the one answering that." Stella replied smoothly.

"Very funny," Siren sneered and looked at the rink.

"Teacher!" she called loudly, pointing at Stella. "Someone's slacking off!"

Stella turned to the rink as well and saw Tazusa look up at the both of them. To her horror, Tazusa frowned.

"Yeah, I see the slacker!" Tazusa called back, nodding.

Stella's face paled. She opened her mouth to start attempting to reason with Tazusa.

"Carell!" Tazusa barked. "Get your butt back down here!"

Stella blinked, stunned. Well that was unexpected. She quickly recovered and grinned at Siren.

"Tazusa's right," Stella said sweetly. "Stop being lazy, slacker."

Sirena growled and began to raise a fist.

"Hey!" shouted a familiar voice from the rink. The two twelve-year-olds looked and saw Pete waving up at them, smiling. Sirena quickly disguised her raising fist as waving back to Pete, a forced smile on her face.

"Carell!" Tazusa barked again.

"I'll get my revenge, slacker." Sirena muttered at the corner of her mouth as she passed on her way back down to the rink. Stella grinned and looked at her brother again. He winked at her before he turned and began skating again.

Stella sighed happily at the retreating figure of Siren one more time before closing her eyes to think about the picture again.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and she began to hear Tazusa's voice calling to her.

"Hey! Stella, you feel rested enough already!?" 

Stella opened her eyes and saw skaters on the rink stopping and looking confused because of Tazusa's Japanese. Stella spotted Tazusa standing over at the entrance of the rink, looking up at her with a questioning expression. "Well?" Tazusa asked.

Stella nodded and got to her feet.

There's no use just thinking about it, she thought as she spared a moment to glance both at Tazusa then her brother respectively. I might as well just step back and let their actions explain to me what's going on.

She sighed again and shook her head. I have a feeling that asking them directly about this isn't going to answer anything...

"Sutera-chan!" repeated Tazusa, her voice sounding slightly annoyed. "Hey! Are you even listening to me!?"

"G-Gomenasai!" Stella exclaimed as she quickly came back to her senses. She insinctively stuck her hand protectively into the pocket holding the suspicious photo before hurrying down the bleachers back to the rink.

Time, Stella thought, a weak smile on her face. I suppose I'll leave it up to you to answer all my questions...

BIRTHDAY, COME BACK TO ME!!

(And I've really got to stop sleeping so late… Oo School's about to begin.)

(Dear reviewers, you know how much I love you guys. Please bear with me. I know, I'm horrible. &goes to her little corner and sobs&)


End file.
